In the course of work or recreation it is frequently necessary to apply torque to a fastener or to wedge open a closure or to tighten a screw. Frequently the proper tool for such a procedure is not at hand and one must rely upon the nearest kitchen implement or whatever materials are within the grasp of the individual. This reliance on the flotsam and jetsam of life to perform the application of torque or twisting or to provide resistance to torque or twisting frequently leads to use of an improperly sized or inadequate device. This, in turn, often results in damage to the mechanical structure being worked upon or injury to the individual due to slippage or breakage of an inadequate tool. Typically, this type of activity is performed when the individual is in a rush to accomplish the task or the workpiece is in an inconvenient location and acquiring the proper tool would necessitate perceived inconvenience and additional time spent by the individual. Such situations commonly occur in dealing with tasks which are spontaneously generated during the course of activity in daily life as opposed to planned repair activities where the proper tools for the job have been previously contemplated and acquired.
Thus, the penny or dime which is handily found in the pocket commonly becomes a screw driver or pry bar and the key chain or two keys in parallel array are used for applying torque or resisting torque. Such reliance upon makeshift tools is inadequate for the job and damaging to the workpiece, the makeshift tool and, potentially, the individual.
It is generally not possible for the average individual to carry a convenient set of tools. Nor are most specialty tools which can be conveniently carried in the pocket of sufficient size and strength to accomplish the variety of tasks demanded of them. There is an inherent danger in carrying a screw driver in the pocket as it may be jammed into the body when the individual bumps against a solid object. In addition, the size of the screw driver initially must be selected and thus will be inadequate for screws which are larger or screws which are smaller than the particular size selected. In the case of a wrench, it is not possible to carry a selection of wrenches. However, this problem could be avoided by carrying an adjustable jaw type wrench. Unfortunately, the design of the adjustable jaw type wrench necessitates a certain degree of bulk making it less than convenient as a tool and also limiting the spaces into which it may be applied for use. Further, such a pocket sized adjustable jaw type wrench would not be useful as a pry bar or as a screw driver.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact wrench type tool capable of delivering or resisting high torque loads on the order of what might typically be supplied by wrist force of the user, and to do this without slipping on the fastener or damaging itself.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a very lightweight multipurpose tool and wrench for use in applications where tool lightens is important, i.e., aircraft flight kits, camping, climbing, bicycling, etc.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a compact gripping tool that can be used in many applications where a small pair of pliers may not be used easily due to the requirement of a squeezing force in order to grip the fastener. This is a common problem in confined, hard to reach, and out of sight areas of mechanical work.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose tool and wrench that can be carried casually on the person as a pen knife or pocket comb such that the carrier can be comfortably unaware of its presence when not needed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose tool which may be conveniently carried in the pocket of a user and thus quickly and conveniently brought to bear on work situations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wrench type tool which may be conveniently carried.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wrench type tool capable of gripping a range of fasteners.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wrench type tool capable of use on both standard and metric type fasteners.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a tool capable of gripping square or hex type fasteners or wing-nut type fasteners or other variously shaped fasteners which can be fitted into the opening.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a conveniently carried straight blade screw driver capable of use with a wide variety of sizes of slotted screws or bolts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool of great strength and resilience so as to be able to apply a high degree of torque or resistance to torque to an object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool which may be used as a pry bar for the opening of wedged closed objects.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a handle for holding and turning square or hexagonally shaped instruments.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wrench type tool which is rapidly and conveniently adjustable to a wide variety of fasteners without removing the tool from capture of the fastener to permit adjustment.
These and other objects of the invention will be illustrated by the drawings provided herein in conjunction with the description of the preferred embodiment.